


Blind Sight

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Delirium, Drabble, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Ray in the great north woods. Set during the episode, North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Sight

Being blind is... intense. The smell of the trees, the touch of the breeze, swinging naked beneath invisible leaves... What? Naked? No... he’s just imagining that. ‘Dejeuner sur l'herbe’... And why, in his mental picture, has he become the female nude? Grandmother never did believe his excuses when she discovered his book of French Impressionism. Wise woman.

Every sense seems a lot... louder somehow.

It’s hot.

He smells Ray’s sweat, and... “You’d tell me if I was being a burden?” Ray keeps walking. Then, they’re singing together.

Maybe he could walk, he realises. Maybe he just wants to be held.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to ds-snippets challenge 18, (2012), and is my first ever drabble.


End file.
